1. Physiological characterization of a robust survival rodent fMRI method: Anesthetics are commonly used in preclinical functional MRI studies. It is well-appreciated that proper choice of anesthetics is of critical importance for maintaining a physiologically normal range of autonomic functioning. A recent study, using a low dose of dexmedetomidine (active isomer of medetomidine) in combination with a low dose of isoflurane, suggested stable measurements across repeated fMRI experiments in individual animals with each session lasting up to several hours. The rat default mode network has been successfully identified using this preparation, indicating that this protocol minimally disturbs brain network functions. However, medetomidine is known to cause peripheral vasoconstriction, respiratory suppression, and bradycardia, each of which could independently confound the BOLD signal. The goal of this study was to systematically characterize physiological conditions for fMRIexperiments under this anesthetic regimen. To this end, we acquired somatosensory stimulation task-evoked and resting-state fMRIto evaluate the integrity of neurovascular coupling and brain network function during three time windows (0-30min, 30-90min, and 90-150min) following dexmedetomidine initiation. Results demonstrate that both evoked BOLD response and resting-state fMRI signal remained stable during the 90-150min time window, while autonomic physiological parameters maintained near-normal conditions during this period. Our data suggest that using a spontaneously-inhaled, low dose of isoflurane in combination with a continuous low dose of dexmedetomidine is a viable option for longitudinal imaging studies in rats. 2. Functional connectivity with the retrosplenial cortex predicts cognitive aging in rats: Changes in the functional connectivity (FC) of large-scale brain networks are a prominent feature of brain aging, but defining their relationship to variability along the continuum of normal and pathological cognitive outcomes has proved challenging. Here we took advantage of a well-characterized rat model that displays substantial individual differences in hippocampal memory during aging, uncontaminated by slowly progressive, spontaneous neurodegenerative disease. By this approach, we aimed to interrogate the underlying neural network substrates that mediate aging as a uniquely permissive condition and the primary risk for neurodegeneration. Using resting state (rs) blood oxygenation level-dependent fMRI and a restrosplenial/posterior cingulate cortex seed, aged rats demonstrated a large-scale network that had a spatial distribution similar to the default mode network (DMN) in humans, consistent with earlier findings in younger animals. Between-group whole brain contrasts revealed that aged subjects with documented deficits in memory (aged impaired) displayed widespread reductions in cortical FC, prominently including many areas outside the DMN, relative to both young adults (Y) and aged rats with preserved memory (aged unimpaired, AU). Whereas functional connectivity was relatively preserved in AU rats, they exhibited a qualitatively distinct network signature, comprising the loss of an anticorrelated network observed in Y adults. Together the findings demonstrate that changes in rs-FC are specifically coupled to variability in the cognitive outcome of aging, and that successful neurocognitive aging is associated with adaptive remodeling, not simply the persistence of youthful network dynamics.